Fall Asleep
by faern
Summary: One Shot, Character Death, Sakura Bashing:string of words causes him to breaks. What a tortured soul can do just sleep away to the beautiful place.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, please don't sue me.

A.N

Still got some grammar to check. Any feedback is welcomed. Thanks.

Been beta-ed by Mikkasura. Thanks

**Fall Asleep**

The night sky was dim, and the stars had lost their shine. The pale moon followed suit as if anticipating some misfortune. The dull light bathed the Hidden Village of the Leaf in a creamy blue glow that added to the rising aura of sadness.

It didn't begin like all the sad nights, as the sunshine was clear that day. There was no sorrow to be imagined; no anticipation of the sadness that was to come. Some said that if an all clear blue day turned into a dark and peaceful night, then there would not be a sad night. Unfortunately this was not the case because tonight was a sorrowful dark.

As the dawn faded into the night, a figure came into site at the great gate of the village. A child of just twelve years carried a friend on his back, his foxy grin and orange jumpsuit beaming with happiness. Taking a fast but easy step toward the village, he checked upon his friend, who wore a purple shirt with the crest of the Uchiha on his back. No injury tarnished the boy or his clothing, and this made the orange-clad young boy raise his grin another notch. As if sensing his smile, Sasuke, which was the name of the boy being carried, seemed to cast an unwarranted smirk to the young boy carrying him.

It was unwarranted because the other boy's condition was more severe. The gash on his left shoulder was healing considerably but a tiny string of blood continued to flow through. The boy's orange jumpsuit was ragged, but Naruto continued to console himself. "_A gash will heal and a jumpsuit can be patched._" No harm was done and nothing could wipe that grin away now that his friend had been saved.

However, the first look that soon greeted him at the gates was one of hostility. The gaze was from a villager that was loitering around the gate, and not from two of the Chuunin Ninjas that stood guard to the village entrance. They greeted Naruto with a sense of comradeship, standing in awe because of his resolve in capturing the traitorous bastard, even though he had not harmed Sasuke in any way. Blood that was staining Naruto's clothes raised a murmur from the crowd that had begun to gather.

"**Look at the demon, how dare he injure one of the village heroes. The poor Uchiha blood is all over his filthy body,"** the murmur was saying.

"**Damn you demon, you touch our Uchiha-san with your claws. I can tell, you are bloodthirsty now. He wants our blood; call the village council- this demon has been forgiven long enough," **a single loud cry seemed to rally the villagers.

One of the Chuunin looked at the crowd, and judging from the angry looks in the villagers' eyes, it was obvious that something was about to happen. Their trained ninja senses awakened to the killing intent of the crowd, and they wasted no time to call upon the ANBU.

Naruto stopped because of the staring, and he thought how he was suppose to get his friend to the hospital now. The mob seemed unreasonably close to him, when the most beautiful girl, in his eyes, came to him. It was Sakura with her pink hair and red dress coming to him like a welcoming angel.

Surely these people would trust her; she was an angel without any speck of impurity. They wouldn't see him as a demon and would let him go. Then Sasuke would be treated and everything will be fine.

Or would it, as suddenly this heavenly massager spat out poison toward him.** "Sasuke-kun! Naruto what have you done to Sasuke-kun? His blood is all over you- you killed him! You bastard, I know what you are Naruto. You are the Nine-Tales, you DEMON!".**

Both of the Chuunin gasped realizing that somebody had broken a rule laid by the Sandaime. Naruto was taken aback by the accusation, and he felt so broken. He gently put down Sasuke's sleeping figure and Sakura came forward to check him.

"**No, Sakura**, y**ou got it all wrong: this blood is mine. See? It come from my chest, I just cut myself. Silly me to fall like that. Sasuke is just unconscious, he would not have come himself so I had to disable him. Nothing really bad, just please take him hospital, Sakura, then he'll be fine," **answered Naruto with his foxy grin.

His face was still grinning, trying to hide any discomfort at any of the statement. Both of the experienced Chuunin knew that the gash was the mark of the Chidori; nothing could make that kind of cut on human body. Yet this young boy stood there and lied about his own injury making, sure that his teammate was not blamed. What kind of sick god let this young boy into this world, only to have him be this innocent and naïve?

The arrival of ANBU and the Hokage cut short any retort from Sakura.

"**Naruto, is everything alright?" **Tsunade asked noticing the nearly healed wound on Naruto chest.

"**Hehe... nothing obaa-chan, just a scratch and nothing more. Ba-chan, please look after Sasuke, I must have hit him a bit too hard," **Naruto said trying to maintain a stoic grin.

A shout woke him from his macho deposition: **"Look the council is here, now it time for the Demon to pay".**

Almost instinctively Tsunade shouted back**, "Shut up, anyone trying to break the Third Law will be killed on site. ANBU do my will. And Sakura- get away from that Uchiha worm. He is a traitor and will be dealt accordingly".**

The shouted prophecy became true as a throng of people appeared. One of them spoke in a clear tone**, "No Tsunade-sama, this has gone long enough. It is decided by the council that the demon will die, and the Third Law is repealed. Any ANBU that act on the Hokage's last order will be deemed a traitor".**

Sakura, acting out of clear defiance to the Hokage's order, clung herself to the unharmed body of Sasuke.

"**Hokage-sama, the demon should die. He tried to murder our dear Sasuke-kun. There no safe place for us if the demon is not killed tonight," **Sakura spoke again in scalding tone.

"**Sakura-chan! Please I'm no demon. Don't say that! I thought you would be happy when I bought Sasuke home. We could be friends again, that is all I want. I could never hurt you or anyone. Please why you hate me?"**Naruto felt his stomach sink and his Chidori wound began throbbing with pain.

Sakura rose up and took a few step.** "Naruto, you are a DEMON! DEMON hell is waiting for you. Would you please just go burn in there, and stop messing with our lives! Speaking your name make me want to spit!"**

True to her word, she spat on the only possession he treasured. The orange jacket that he carried with him since birth, the same jacket that wrapped his body when the cursed seal was put on him. He thought it was always like an heirloom that his father had passed on to him. His heart was torn like the jacket; he wondered why he is born with this heart. It was as if his heart was meant to hurt, like a sad companion that haunted him day and night. Was it the reason for injecting every second of hurt into their lives?

Naruto ignored it all, everything was subsiding. Not that the pain was lessening, it just left into the deepest recesses of his mind. He found no more point to feel and exist so he just stopped thinking. Tsunade sensed the change in the boy; there was no more rapid beating of his heart and his chest was no longer pushing to take any more extra amount of air, and she thought that Naruto has calmed. But it felt like a wrong sense of calm, Naruto was still breathing but he was not responding to anymore of the pink bitch's words.

"**You whore, Sakura! What have you done to my little brother? You just go away and take Sasuke with you. I don't care anymore. Leave before I tear your heart from your chest this second. LEAVE NOW! Don't make me spill your worthless blood all over this street." **Tsunade could barely contain it now, her eyes watered with emotion.

"**_There he lays my savior, the one who plucked me away from oblivion. The one who convinced me to live again. His grin does not disappear from his face, but deep inside nothing is there anymore. The cheerfulness and the sweet memory all destroyed by the simple string of words by Sakura. At least let him feel hate, at least let him feel murderous, just don't let him not feel anything! God damn this village for this abomination they created! Please, anything that is listening to this prayer, destroy the seal! At least makes my little brother feel again," _**Tsunade prayed silently.

The villagers sensed the unresponsive reaction from Naruto, quickly grabbed him and dragged him to middle of the village square. Tsunade alerted her ANBU to gather all the ninja in the village and follow him.

The villagers chant chanted: **"Die today, the demon dies! Rejoice!"**

Few hours had passed since Naruto's capture and the villagers were making a large bonfire in the middle of the village square. They had Naruto on a stake, ready to be burnt for the pleasure of the villagers. They formed a circle by the silent and yet still grinning boy.

Many Ninja in the village also gathered there, only waiting for Tsunade's order to proceed. They managed to gather in one part of the circle- the Hokage and once Rookie 9, except of course Sasuke and Sakura. All the ninja clan were there to support the apparently grinning blond. It seemed that only the civilians held grudge against the boy, as Ninja were more clearheaded to understand that no way was this kid a demon. Except for the pink whore and the Uchiha bastard of course. One word from Tsunade and it would be a bloodbath between the ninja and the villagers.

"**Tsunade-sama, what are you weaving you bitch? The ninja of this village are sworn to uphold the security of this village. Are you willing to sully that just for the sake of this Demon?" **The village council which is made up from the spineless politicians that were elected by the villagers were always ready to execute anything that favored the masses.

Tsunade was about to speak when a sound came from the silent boy. They all became silent to hear what the boy wished.

"**Yes, father, they are beautiful. Mother, are you there, can I see you? I miss you all. Why did you leave me?" **The speech cause some glances from the crowd of onlookers.

"**Sarutobi-sensei, are you there too? There so much light, can barely see. The entire village treats me good. They don't hate me since you left for the beautiful place. I want to join you with mother and father. Don't frown old man, it makes you look old. Tsunade always told me about her little brother...I am going to finally meet him." **Naruto stop for awhile, catching his breath.

The villager were struck by the blatant lie said by Naruto. It struck a chord in their hearts: Why did the demon still refuse to blame them?

"**Naruto please don't go! Damn it, it is not your time yet to see Nawaki-chan. Not yet!" **Tsunade went running forward toward the yet to be lit stake. She touched Naruto on the head feeling a fever rising.

"**I'm sorry I could not be Hokage like you father. But I am finally here because of saving a precious person. Just like you father and mother. I hope you are both proud of me. I'm sleepy now, mother, can I sleep on your lap? I feel so tired..." **Suddenly Naruto closed his eyes and the grin disappeared.

Tsunade frantically searched for a sign of life from the once grinning boy and resigned after minutes had passed.

"**He…… is with everyone that appreciates him."** Tsunade slumped to the ground realizing that Naruto was gone. A few cries of anguish were heard from the Rookie 9 group, with Hyuufa Hiashi barely restraining his daughter, the hysterical heir to the Hyuuga clan.

"**Naruto don't go! I love you! I love you! I love you, you bastard! Let me go father, I swear by this Hyuuga blood running through my veins- I will dance on your corpse, Sakura, there is nothing that will stop me!" **

Everyone else was stoic... even the villagers failed to find pleasure anymore.


End file.
